movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pongo
Pongo is a dalmatian from 101 Dalmatians. Pongo played Wedge Antillies in Animation Star Wars He is a rebel pilot Pongo played Bob in Crocodile Barkin II He is a photographer Pongo played Tom "Slime" Toomey in Deadly Friend (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He is Paul Conway's best friend Pongo played Aladdin in Pongoladdin, Pongoladdin 2: The Return of Chief McBrusque, Pongoladdin (TV Series), Pongoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat Pongo played Toothless in How to Train Your Dalmatian Pongo played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon The First Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon The Movie 2000 (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon 3 The Movie (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon 4Ever (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style), Pokemon Heroes (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style) and More Pongo played Dwalin in The Terrier: An Unexpected Journey He is a dwarf Pongo played Peter Pan in Pongo Pan He is a boy Pongo played Hubie in The Pebble and the Dalmatian He is a penguin Pongo played James (Live Action) in James and the Giant Peach (Animal Style) He is a boy Pongo played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Courage Detective He is Olivia's dad Pongo played Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersion) He is a Mrs. Brisby's deceased husband Pongo plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) He is a Jedi Pongo plays Han Solo in Star Wars (Coolzdane Style) He is a Smuggler Pongo played Happy in Kim White and the Seven Dogs He is a dwarf. Pongo Played Balto in Pongo (Balto), Pongo II: Dalmatian Quest, and Pongo III: Wings of Change He is a wolf. Pongo plays Rajah in Bolloladdin He is a tiger. Pongo played Wayne Werewolf in Hotel Transylvania (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a werewolf. Pongo played Valhallen in Alvin's Laboratory He is a Justice Friend. Pongo played Goddard in E.B.: Bunny Genius He is a robot dog. Pongo played Numbuh 2 in Codename: Dogs Next Door He is a Kid Next Door. Relatives *Father - *Mother - *Girlfriend - *Sons - ??? *Daughter - ??? Portrayals *In 101 Cubs he is played by Robin Hood Gallery: Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo in DTV Valentine Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo pongo dig 1.png Pongo dig 2.png Pongo dig 3.png Pongo hug roger.png Pongo jump.png Pongo fall.png pongo run.png 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7793.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7794.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8455.jpg pongojumpofftheclip.png pongorunaway.png Pongo running.png Pongo fall 2.png Pongo fall 1.png February 2015 017.JPG February 2015 016.JPG February 2015 011.JPG February 2015 009.JPG February 2015 008.JPG February 2015 007.JPG February 2015 006.JPG February 2015 005.JPG February 2015 004.JPG February 2015 003.JPG February 2015 002.JPG 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-903.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-902.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-901.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-898.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-896.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-890.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-875.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-726.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8385.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6996.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6923.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6922.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6920.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6872.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-226.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-225.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-224.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2692.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2691.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2689.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7812.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7811.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7810.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7809.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4576.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4557.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2061.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2042.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-602.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-600.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-187.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5312.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5311.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5310.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5309.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5306.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5304.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5300.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5095.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5094.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5092.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5090.jpg Pongo running 1.png Pongo running 2.png pongo find the puppies 1.png pongo find the puppies 2.png pongo running with his son.png Pongo jumps 3.png Pongo jumps 2.png Pongo jumps 1.png Pongo grabbing the puppy.png Pongo running for the mens.png 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8369.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8281.jpg Pongo grab the door.png Pongo is fell with his son 5.png Pongo is fell with his son 4.png Pongo is fell with his son 3.png Pongo is fell with his son 2.png Pongo is fell with his son 1.png Pongo fall 6.png Pongo fall 5.png Pongo fall 4.png Pongo fall 3.png pongo hurts 1.png pongo hurts 2.png pongo hurts 3.png pongo hurts 4.png pongo hurts 5.png pongo hurts 6.png pongo hurts 7.png 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1005.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He often acts as Roger's canine and Perdita's boyfriend and as a castle dog. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Red Characters Category:Pongo and Perdita Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Spotted Characters Category:Animals